


Sleep

by Miaw



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, aaaAAAAAaAAaaaaaAAA, they went to the same school lol, this is just
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaw/pseuds/Miaw
Summary: High schooler-AU ;)Joel and Dave went to the same school here and Joel asked Dave to help him study some stuff
Relationships: David P. Brown/Joel Berghult
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wanted to make something that is distinctive from the canon world so  
> here you go uwu

Joel rubbed his face with his hand, trying to swept the tiredness away. It was 2 in the morning at Dave’s house, and he has biology test at 8 AM this morning. He had asked Dave to help him study for it since he sucked so bad at biology. There were no ulterior motives from Joel’s side, whatsoever.

He stared at his friend-slash- tutor-slash (probably) crush through the gaps between his palms. Dave’s fingers flipped through pages of notes that he wrote neatly, looking for more question to give to Joel.

“What is the correct order for aerobic respiration?”

“Okay... I know this.” Joel sighed, trying to remember. “Was it... glycolysis, oxidative decarboxylation, creb cycle, and then lastly the... electron transport chain?”

“Correct. What is the difference between aerobic and anaerobic respiration?”

“Well aerobic respiration happened in an environment that has oxygen obviously. While anaerobic happens at the reversed situation”

“What other obvious reasons they’re considered different then?”

"Okay then... Aerobic respiration produced 38 ATPs in total, 2 ATPs used to enter the mitochondria therefore making the end results only consist of 36 ATP, while anaerobic respiration only produced 2 ATPs. And alcohol.” Joel added the last sentence with a slight snicker.

“Very well... Now tell me, what is a Creb cycle and it’s intermediates.” Joel whined upon hearing the question

“Like hell I could remember the intermediates.” Joel stood up from his seat and stretch his body. “How is even knowing Creb cycle intermediates gonna help with my life?”

“Look you almost failed biology last semester, you can’t afford to miss another mark this time.” Dave replied nonchalntly while fixing his glasses. “Come on, surely at the very least you already understand what a Creb cycle is?”

“I guess?” Joel tried to think hard, recalling every bits he had studied before in his notes. “Creb cycle is a series of chemical reactions, in aerobic environment, to release stored energy through the oxidation of acetyl-CoA which was derived from carbs, fats, proteins into ATP and carbon dioxide.”

“Very nice.” Dave snickered. “How about the intermediates?”

“Fuck I don’t know.”

“There’s an anagram for it in the biology book we both used. How about you use that?”

“What? I never saw that before!” Joel took out his copy of the book and flipped through it, and as Dave said, there was an anagram for the Creb cycle intermediates.

“Well maybe, if you didn’t skip out often from class you won’t have as many problems studying biology?” Dave rose an eyebrow towards Joel’s direction.

“Shut up!” a cheerful grin came out from Joel. His blue Bahama eyes twinkled with humour inside adn his cheeks reddened. “Being a straight A student is like the most boring thing you could possibly do in your high school years.”

“Gee, thanks.” Dave rolled his eyes while his mouth formed into a snarky smirk. “Woe me for maintaining my grades, and to have to help thou maintaining thy grades. Oh such woeness, indeed.”

Joel proceeded to threw a piece of crumpled paper towards Dave’s direction, which Dave deflected with his notes. A serie of uncontrollable laughter came out from Joel’s mouth while Dave just stared at him with an amused look.

“Okayy break time is over, Joel Berghult.” Dave cuts through Joel’s seemingly endless laughter, a smile plastered across Dave’s face. “Now. The intermediates, please.”

Joel wiped the tears that already formed on both of his eyes from laughing too hard. He took a deep breath, and tried to form the anagram inside his head. ‘Citrate is crebs special substrate for making oxaloacetate.’ Citrate for citrate, is for isocitrate, crebs for alfa ketoglutarate, special for succinyl-CoA, substrate for succinate, for for fumarate, making for malate, annd lastly oxaloacetate for oxaloacetate, obviously.

“Okay so, Creb cycle intermediates are, citrate, isocitrate, alfa ketoglutarate, succinyl-CoA, succinate, fumarate, malate, and oxaloacetate.”

“Well done.” Dave grin was filled with approval. “I think we’re done for today. Hopefully you won’t forget it all in the next hours.”

“Finally.” Joel let out a yawn. “Thanks for helping me Dave.”

Dave just shrugged and started tidying up his room. He put his notes and books back to his table, and swept up the crumpled paper to the rubbish bin. Joel cleaned up his mess too while staring at the back of Dave’s hair. A brown hair that was shaved a little too short for Joel’s taste sat on top of Dave’s head. Once Joel asked why he cut his hair as short as that, and Dave just said that cutting his hair is a dreadful experience, so might as well he cut it as short as he could so he wouldn’t need to cut his hair often.

“I need to pee.”

“You’re not a toddler and you have already been to my house a couple times. No need to annnounce you need to pee.” Dave responded without looking up to Joel.  


The statement made Joel cackled like an evil gnome. He then proceeded to excuse himself to the bathroom. While washing his hands after finishing up his business, he saw a washable red hair dye, sitting in between other toiletries. Joel picked it up curiosly, never recalling anyone in Dave’s family who dyed their hair. With the hair dye in his hands and the intention to question him, Joel went back to Dave’s room.

“Hey Dave-“

Joel’s words were abruptly stopped when entering Dave’s room. Dave was already laid on his bed, sleeping soundly. His glasses were skewed over. The clock in Dave’s room showed the time was already 3 AM. Joel did not realize it was already this late and his test will be held in the next 5 hours.

He let out a sigh, took his stuff and went to the front door. It was locked. Joel pondered if it was a good idea to wake Dave up to unlock the door. Of course Joel knew where the keys were, but then he would leave the house completely unlocked. A literal happy fest for burglars and murderers to enter Dave’s house. Well, okay there were no case of robbery or murder in this area for years, but Joel wouldn’t let the chances to be there.

Silently, Joel crept back to Dave’s room. He was still sleeping. Joel felt bad if he had to wake Dave up from his sleep. He knows how hard it is for Dave to get a good night sleep and he would not want to ruin it now, when Dave looked like he’s sleeping peacefully.

Joel put his stuff back down, and observing where should he sleep. Usually, when he has a sleepover at Dave’s house, magically there were already an extra matress for him to sleep on. Today though, Joel did not expect for tutoring session with Dave would last this long.

A spot next to Dave was relatively empty. Joel would be lying if he did not find the possibility very tempting for him. He could felt a blush started to spread across his cheeks, while imagining him, sleeping-slash-spooning with Dave. However, it will be super awkward for both of them and he could not come up with an excuse if Dave asked him the question. Absent-mindedly, while face still red, Joel sat next to Dave’s bed. His hands reached for Dave’s glasses and put it carefully on top of the drawer near the bed.

“You’re gonna get your glasses broken, dumbass.” Joel muttered quietly, a soft feeling grew inside his stomach upon saying those words.

The carpet below his feet felt thick enough. Maybe Joel could sleep on the floor, make his bag as his pillow. It won’t be a long sleep anyway.

“I would not recommend you sleeping on the floor.”

Joel could felt his heart almost came out from his throat. He turned around to see Dave, half awake, with bleary eyes staring at Joel.

“I tried it before and in the next day, i got a cold.” Dave continued after seeing Joel’s perplexed face. “Just- come here.”

Dave proceeded to tug Joel’s arms to make him lay down on the empty spot on the bed. Joel awkwardly lied down, his back facing towards Dave. With his knee, Dave pulled the covers on top of both of them. His arms slipped under the pillow and found it’s way to be comfortably positioned under Joel’s neck

“Okay...” Joel could not contain his laughter. He could felt Dave’s other arm hugging his waist from behind, and his heart jolted again.

“Get some sleep you need it for the test.” Dave mumbled. His gentle breath brushed the back of Joel’s neck in a very ticklish way that sent shivers down his spine. God, sleepy Dave will be the death of him.

“I saw.” Joel whsipered quietly. “This red hair dye in the bathroom.”

Joel scooted over and turned towards Dave’s direction. Dave’s eyes were already shut close and a steady breathing came out from his nose. It was a very tempting moment for Joel to just scoot closer, closing in the distance between them.

“What’s with the red dye?” Dave finally grunted, his voice hoarse from sleepiness.

“Nothing.” Joel quickly buried his face on the covers. He really did not bargain well for this.

A snort came out from Dave’s nose. He then tightened his hug and pulled Joel closer to his chest. Joel could hear Dave’s heartbeat as he shut his eyes close. The biology test was, hopefully, in the bag.


End file.
